


MI6 Cafe prompt fills

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, mi6cafe, mi6cafepromptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://mi6-cafe.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. exploding objects

James had to assess the current task at hand. Alec and he were in the middle of some fuck all woods in the middle of what was it again? Serbia? Mongolia? Greece? Some fuck all place. They were being followed so they ditched the car [a really nice car if you asked James] and had to place the mines around it. Alec said that they would try to find the car, not them. Well of course them but they were so far away that the bastards wouldn’t even see them coming. Alec adjusted the binoculars as he got the car in line of sight.  

“Q isn’t going to like this,” James told his friend.

“Well, when we get back you can fuck him until he forgets,” Alec answered as he continued to look through the binoculars. James punched him in the shoulder. Alec grunted as he rubbed his shoulder. “Besides, he said that we had to test  _all_ of the equipment anyway.”

“Not like  _this_ ,” James huffed out.

“Quiet,” Alec whispered. “They reached the car. You ready?”

“Like I’m ever going to have sex with my boyfriend ever again,” James sighed out as he held up the detonator.

“Am I allowed to fuck him?”

“I can scream out where we are, you know.”

“Good, it’s been a while since I’ve been tortured,” Alec said and grinned wickedly at James.

James rolled his eyes. “Ready?”

“Now.”

James pressed the button on the detonator and three things happened:

 

One: the car exploded and took out the surrounding people that searched it.

Two: The undetectable mines worked just as well, taking out the goons getaway vehicle.

Three: James will probably never have sex with his boyfriend ever again.

When the smoke cleared, Alec stood up.

“That was amazing!” He cried out happily before he slapped James on the back. “Come on! We gotta catch that flight.”

James blinked as he stared at the charred remains of his sex life before he followed Alec out of the woods.

 

Meanwhile at MI6.

 

“Stop putting them on missions together!” Q bellowed out when R gave him the news.


	2. love doesn't solve anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp.

James slammed the door and undid his tie. He tossed the pamphlet onto the table, it read:  _In Memoriam:_ _Ale_ _ks_ _ander Treveylan._ James debated whether or not he wanted to dive into his liquor cabinet and stay there for days. The mission was a cock up from the beginning. James undid the top button of his white shirt before he slammed his fist into the wall, over and over and over.

“James!” a voice cried out.

James blinked to see Q run to him and look at his hand. James blinked and stared down at his hand as well; bruises began to form as small droplets of blood began to drip on the hardwood floor. Q dragged him to the bathroom and forced James to sit on the toilet before Q got the necessary items to clean the wound.

“He was my friend,” James told Q at last. “The closest thing I had to a family…in such a long time.”

Q swallowed. “I’m sorry about the mission. We didn’t…we didn’t see it in time.”

James hissed when an ointment was placed on his open gash. James slumped his shoulders. “It’s not your fault, love. Even we didn’t see it coming. None of us did.”

“We all heard it,” Q said softly. “The gunshot.”

James closed his eyes and tried to forget. They were separated in the Russian base and when James turned a corner he saw Alec on his knees. James held back as the general hollered at James to come out of hiding. Alec, with a bloody nose hollered at James to finish the mission. A gunshot rang out and James stared to see Alec’s body on the floor. James hollered and gave away his position. The guards began to fire. James returned fire and set the timer for the bomb. He barely managed to escape and all he could think about was how he failed Alec.

Q finished and tugged James’s hand. “Come on, get to bed.”

James wanted to drink. He wanted to kill that general. He wanted Alec back. James followed Q into the bedroom and he finally stripped himself of the funeral clothes he wore. He lay in the bed as Q followed. Q wrapped his arms around James’s body and James tensed. He didn’t know if he even wanted this.

“Did you get the name of the general?” James asked finally when Q turned off the lights.

“Our…Ourumov,” Q answered as he nuzzled against James’s neck. “James please. Can we not talk about this now? We have to be back at Six in the morning…I’d like you to get some rest.”

James stared at the ceiling. “I’m not the best of company right now.”

“It’s all right.”

“I loved him, Q…I loved Alec like a brother.”

“Love won’t bring him back, James.”

James closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “I know that.”

 

_Elsewhere_

 

“Welcome…Janus,” Ourumov said to the figure on the bed.

Janus felt the gauze on his face before he began to chuckle before he began to laugh uncontrollably. “Спасибо, Comrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо - thank you


	3. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james is hurt

Q drank out of his usual Scrabble mug when he jumped at a shout. He pressed the earwig further into his ear as he moved to quickly type on the keyboard in front of him. The large monitor booted to life as he saw James's vital signs. His heart rate spiked but otherwise was unharmed.

“007?” Q asked worried.

James grunted as he said, his voice a higher octave than normal. “Yeah?”

Q raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

James let out a hiss of pain. “I broke my arm. And possibly my leg.”

“By doing...what exactly?” James was quiet on the other end. “James?”

“I slipped and went down a hill...” James stated.

Q was quiet on the other end before he burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes, Q wiped his eyes before he went professional. “Do you need help?” Q asked, his body still wracked with giggles.

“Yes,” James stated, anger in his voice.

“Okay, I found your coordinates, I'll send someone to help you.”

“ _Thank you._ ”

“I love you, tiger.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, peanut. Even if yer an ass.”

Q smiled and disconnected. He dialed another number and began to giggle again. “Alec, you won't believe what happened to James...” 


	4. health and safety

Half of the double-oh section included James and Alec were huddled together in a small room. Alec sat in front of James, turned sideways to talk to him as if they were in primary school. All the agents talked amongst themselves when the door opened and closed. Mallory walked over with Tanner and Q in tow. James raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Q was beet red and buried himself into setting up the computer.

“It has come to my attention that too many of our agents are uneducated on their…” Mallory sighed as he read the paper in front of him. Tanner groaned and Q typed louder as if he couldn’t hear. “Sexual…prowess. For the next three hours, you will be required to be educated on what to do in the field in regards to sexual activity.”

“Wait…we’re having  _the talk?”_ Fairbanks, or 002 demanded. “Are you serious?”

“You will listen to this presentation for the next three hours or you will all be grounded and stationed at your little bloody desks until you listen to this!” Mallory snapped. “Tanner and Q have made a beautiful presentation that you will all watch and enjoy. Boys.”

Mallory left the room which left Tanner and Q at the front of six of the deadliest agents they had.

“James, talk to your husband,” Alec demanded. “Tell him that we don’t need this! We’re old enough to know about this!” 

“Q…” James began but was cut off.

“No!” Q stated, his eyes on his laptop as he didn’t want to look at his husband in the eye. “This needs to be done and it’s just a bloody video and a short slide, please just watch it and we never have to talk about this ever again.”

James huffed and the lights were turned off. For the next three hours, they were all subjected to a long slide presentation that talked about the male and female bodies. Tanner went into full detail about each gender and how the male and female orgasm worked, and how a pregnancy happens. Every single agent stared wordlessly at Tanner and Q as they continued to drone on. Q turned the slides and Tanner just read word for word from the slide and used a laser pointer to point at all the pictures. 

“Please stop!” Flemmings, 004, said finally. “Can I get tortured instead? I’d take torture over this.”

“We’re almost done,” Tanner stated as he took off his glasses to look at Flemmings. “And then we are going to watch a video about births.”

“Why?!” Scarlett, 008, demanded. “I am  _pretty sure_  that I know what happens during birth as I own a  _uterus_.”

“This is all procedure,” Tanner replied. “We can continue this or you can go back to your desks and fill out paperwork…”

All six agents stood up. “Paperwork!”

As they filed out of the room, Q leaned back in his seat and Tanner grinned. Q let out a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“This was probably the easiest thing we’ve done,” Q stated.

“We should do this more often for them to do paperwork,” Tanner agreed as he fist pounded the quartermaster in triumph.


	5. possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't fuck with james's ring

 James was fucked. He was in Hereford, doing the daily “Regiment” that Mallory so aptly kept when Mansfield died. James hated, _hated_ doing this every year but Mallory liked to call it a “nice refresher course.” James narrowed his eyes at the thought as he trudged on with the other soldiers, his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He hated this, he hated that his time off was spent doing this shit and instead of being at home with his new husband. He was on the last day of the training, which consisted of a forty-five mile march done within twenty-four hours. Armed with a fifty pound pack and an eighteen pound rifle, James was exhausted and ready to shoot someone in the face the next time someone commented about his age.

But that wasn't what James was worried about.

Halfway into the ten day course, he woke up to find his wedding band missing. He looked in every feasible pocket and couldn't find it and panic began to set in. Q was going to kill him and he knew it. He had to find his ring before he went back to London.

They were now midway into the march when James began to notice. There were ten in all on this march but slowly, their numbers dwindled. At the midway point, there were only five of them. They decided to settle for a quick rest and tried to figure out where their companions went. Due to the exhaustion, James didn't even see them strike. They were quick and attacked the group effortlessly and James couldn't react in time. He was knocked out just as quick as the others. When he awoke, he was in a small warehouse like building.

“Fuck,” he grunted out as he held his head. His entire body was stiff, but mostly due to the walk.

“Welcome Commander,” a man said as he walked towards James. James stared at the man, military no doubt. His hair was cut short, the familiar military issue. A bit stocky for the military but towered over James by just a few inches. James raised an eyebrow as he didn't say a word just yet. “You look like shit.”

James frowned. “Where are the others?”

“They are safe, Commander,” the man answered and stood in front of James, a knife in his hand. James looked down and his fists clenched. On the man's ring finger was his _bloody ring_. The man noticed that he stared. “Oh? You like this, Commander?”

“The bloody hell you get my ring?” James demanded, fresh adrenaline came into his system.

The man chuckled. “You shouldn't leave your possessions lying about.”

That's all it took. James lunged forward. James parried and attacked the man. He kicked at the man's leg to unbalance him but the man regained his balance and lunged forward with the knife. James grunted as it stabbed his vest but managed to hit the man in the face. The man cried out as blood exploded from his nose. The man backed away but James didn't want to stop. The man stole his fucking ring. James tackled the man to the ground and continued to punch him in the face.

“C-Commander!” the man hollered, blood splattered onto James's vest and face. “Stop!”

James sneered and did so, a bloodied fist raised. “Why?”

“Th-this was a test!” the man replied as he took off the ring to hand it back to James. “We did it with the others as well.”

James growled and snatched the ring from the man. “Awful bloody test. I'd rather do that forty-five mile walk.”

The man spat out blood as he stood on shaky legs. “We can arrange that, sir, but you are needed back at headquarters.”

James sighed with relief. “Oh thank god,” he said and held out his hand apologetically. “Sorry about your face, mate.”

The man shook his head and took James's hand. “S'all right. Be careful about anyone that knows about the ring. They'll use it against you.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” James said and frowned. “Now...is there anyway I could get a shower before heading back?”


	6. never say never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james meets his father

James stood in front of the door of the man they were looking for. It took them the better half of two weeks to track down the man that Charmain said to find. Q had found some articles of the man, articles he wrote as he was a professor at Marshall College in Connecticut. Dr. Henry Jones, Jr. James let out a shaky breath as he stared at Q. Q only nodded and held onto his hand. James gave a small smile before he knocked. They heard latches and bolts unlock before an elderly man answered the door. James guessed late sixties, early seventies; the man’s hair completely silver as he stared him down. James swallowed already feeling intimidated by the man.

“Yes? May I help you?” the man asked.

“Dr. Jones?” James asked.

The man raised his eyebrow. “Yes?”

James cleared his throat. “My name is Bond, James Bond. My aunt was Charmain Bond…”

Dr. Jones had to sit and think for a moment before he shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t know a Charmain Bond, good day.”

Dr. Jones slowly closed the door but James stopped him and wedged his foot between the door frame.

“Wait!” James said quickly. Dr. Jones stared. “You knew her as…Willie Scott?”

The doctor’s expression changed and he opened the door for the two of them. “Come inside.”

They were seated in the living room which James looked around. The house was cluttered with various objects, things that have been collected and should have been tossed years ago. James swallowed and lets his hands rest on his knees before Q placed a hand over his. James smiled at the younger man. Dr. Jones returned and handed them all a small glass of scotch.

“I haven’t seen Willie Scott in…” Dr. Jones sighed and took a sip. “In almost thirty years. We saw each other on and off since we met at Lao Che’s bar and then she disappeared.”

James nodded as he took a long sip of his scotch. “I thought I knew her, too.”

Jones raised an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“Willie Scott is my mother…and you…”

Jones continued to stare. “W-what?”

James bit his lip, his legs shaking. “Believe me, sir, I didn’t find out about this until very recently, on her deathbed.” James pulled out a letter. “She told me to give this to you.” Q then moved and grabbed the jacket travel bag they have brought with them. “And this.”

James unzipped the bag to reveal a white jacket with a fake red rose in the pocket. Jones stared at the jacket before he laughed.

“My god, this is the jacket that I met her in,” Jones stated. “I can’t believe she kept it.”

“I’ve worn it once or twice. She gave it to me when I was younger because she said that she didn’t need it anymore,” James replied as he took out a matchbook with the name  _Club Obi-Wan_ on the front. He gave it to Jones. “That was in the pocket and we kinda went from there.”

Indiana nodded. “You can have it, son, it surely won’t fit me anymore.”

James was taken aback. Not even his father, Andrew, called him son like that. Then again, Andrew wasn’t even his real father. All this time, his father was alive. All those years, wasted because Charmain kept a secret. James just grinned and stared at the scotch in his hands.

“I know this is probably a lot for you to process,” James answered. “I never would have done this if she never told me…”

“Never say never, kid” Jones stated and slapped James on the back. “We’ll figure something out. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad as hell at her. She kept you from me…then again, you probably wouldn’t have liked your childhood too much.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well…you would have traveled a lot, that’s for sure,” Jones grinned.

“Tell me.”


	7. make me disappear

_Make me disappear._

 

Three simple words and tugged at Q's heart. They were at work, they had to keep it professional. Q began to press his finger against his silver band on his ring finger, the ring began to spin as it calmed him down. Q swallowed before he nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked James quietly. “How?”

James moved closer and placed his own silver ring on the table next to Q. Q's heart jumped to his throat. “I want you to keep an eye on this until I come home.”

“When will you be back?” Q whispered.

James didn't say anything and left. Q closed his eyes and hung his head. He prepared to make James disappear under the careful watch of MI6.

 

James never returned; a body never recovered. All Q had was an empty flat of memories and a silver ring that he couldn't get rid of. Boxes now littered the flat, the too large flat that he didn't have the heart to get rid of. Alec helped Q, helped in ways that Q could never repay. Alec moved the boxes back into the storage unit and helped Q clear the memories that Q couldn't.

 

MI6 wasn't the same after that. It wasn't fun, interesting that it used to be. Projects were no longer useful and failed because Q's mind couldn't think. Q destroyed each project because it didn't matter, nothing did.

Q had become angry. Angry that MI6 did _nothing_ to help James. They helped other agents but they didn't lift up a finger for their best _bloody_ agent.

“What do you really want?” Alec asked one night after another fruitful night of drinking. Q, stared at Alec with glossy eyes as he hiccuped. He nursed what was probably his eighth shot of vodka and the pain still hadn't gone away.

“I want to destroy MI6,” Q said finally. “From the inside out. I want to take everything away from them as they took everything away from me.”

Alec grinned at Q and poured the man another drink. “What if I said I could help you with that?”

Q blinked as he tried to comprehend the words that Alec said to him. Q moved closer. “How?”

 

James returned to MI6 in shambles; a complete shell of what it used to be. James sought out anyone that could try and explain to him what the hell happened. He went to the only person that he could.

“What the fuck, 007?!” Tanner jumped when he came into his home to see James in the shadows.

“What the hell happened?” James demanded.

Tanner sighed as he moved to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink which James took. Tanner huffed and poured himself another. “You won't like it.”

“Bill.”

Tanner pinched the bridge of his nose. “Q and Alec virtually destroyed MI6. For weeks. It wasn't even a mercy kill.”

“What do you mean Q and Alec _destroyed_ Six?” James asked as he stared with wide eyes.

“Well for starters you, uh, _died,”_ Tanner said with a hint of irony in his voice. “And Q decided to blame Six for your death...again. You really should send him a note stating 'hey, love, I'm not dead don't blow anything up' because now we're fucked.”

James tapped the glass in his hand. “How do I find them?”

Tanner held up his hands. “I have no idea. After they wiped out Six, they had vanished. I have no idea where they are or how to contact them.”

James finished his drink. “I think I know how.”

 

James was in the bowels of the broken MI6. He was in Q-branch and set up in front of the large projection-like screen that was used for missions. James moved about and set up the laptop, knowing full well what he was doing. Before he met Q, he did dabble into hacking in various things [like Mansfield's laptop for starters. Using her husband's name and birthdate as a password, come on] until Q helped improved those skills. James grinned to himself at the sessions that they would have which usually ended with a nice fuck, which was pretty nice for James. And probably Q, hopefully Q, too. James took a breath and hit the record button. A little flash in the corner stated: _LIVE_.

 

The light on the laptop turned white, signifying that the camera was on. James rubbed his hands together and sat in the chair. He stared straight into the camera and frowned.

“I know what you two did,” James stated as his clenched his fists. “And you did it for no reason, betrayed them, betrayed _me._ ” James glared angrily. “Come find me.”

He slammed the laptop down and leaned back in his seat. It didn't take long to feel the barrel of a gun pressed up against the back of his head. James just chuckled.

“He wants to see you,” Alec told him quietly. “He saw your message.”

“Why?” James asked.

“We are all merely pawns in this game, James,” Alec said. “And you might be the gambit we need.” 


	8. no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of "make me disappear"

“He's waiting for you,” Alec told him. Q sat at his desk. “Are you sure you want to do this, sir?”

Q looked up at Alec with tired eyes. “I don't even know what to think anymore. He was supposed to be dead.”

“That's the thing about us double-ohs,” Alec grinned at him. “We never truly stay dead.”

Q sneered at the older man, knowing that he was right. Q stood up and buttoned up his jacket. Q let out a breath and nodded. “Let's go see my husband.”

Q walked past Alec and into the next room. When James saw him, James laughed. Q frowned at the man and stood in front of him. It was James all right, but he was different. His hair was darker and his physique was malnourished.

“You died,” Q said, his hands shook at his sides.

“I didn't know who I was for about six months,” James told him honestly. “I got shot, recovered, and thought my name was Richard.”

“Why couldn't you stay dead!” Q hollered as he threw the laptop off the desk. The laptop crashed against the wall and neither party flinched. Tears streamed down Q's face as he stared at James. James didn't know what else to do or even say.

“I'm sorry, Q,” James said quietly.

Q sniffled and wiped his face. He nodded before he smiled. “I'm sorry, too.”

James felt a needle in the side of his neck and flinched. He glared at Q before he felt woozy and collapsed onto the floor. Alec stared at Q, the syringe in his hand. Q sighed as he moved from his position from behind the desk.

“Get him ready,” Q told him. “We'll see if this experiment will work on him.”

“It didn't work on me,” Alec stated.

“Yes but you don't have a certain...persuasion like James does,” Q said. “Besides, I think it would be good for James to kill Mallory, don't you think?”


	9. the past has come to haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of "no" and "make me disappear"

Since the fall of MI6, Mallory and a few others had went into hiding. They were trying to get it back up and running again. Agents had scattered and waited for the call to return. It was difficult; R was not up to the caliber of computers as Q was. Q could probably easily find them so they would have to stay off computers and technology until they could figure something better. It was like they were back in the Cold War, relaying messages through telegraphs and homing pigeons.

Until James showed up. Mallory knew that James had vanished but didn't know that he was in fact, still alive. There was hope for MI6 after all.

“James I trust you enough to be my bodyguard, for now,” Mallory told the agent. James noticed how shattered Mallory looked, paranoid almost. Mallory worked with MI5 with the help to reestablish MI6 back into the world after what Q had done. Not only was Q at large but so was Alec, one of the deadliest, if not the deadliest double-oh agent that MI6 had instated. “Just someone to make sure nothing will happen to me, to us, all right?”

“With pleasure, M,” James stated. “With pleasure.”

And it had worked for a little while, James stayed close to Mallory as much as possible, thinking of ways to get MI6 back up and running. One day, James followed Mallory into a small office. They sat across from each other and Mallory stared at James.

“Have you been in contact with him?” Mallory asked finally. “Your husband.”

James gave a look before he let out an awkward chuckle. “Mallory...I've just learned that my name is James. I've been living as Richard for the past seven months...I'm just relearning who I was before...”

“So no contact with him...at all?” he said.

James shook his head. “I left him a message but never got a response. I don't think he heard me.”

Mallory nodded. “So no contact at all? With either Q or Alec?”

James shook his head again. “None at the all.”

Mallory sighed and rubbed his face. “I'm sorry, James, after what's happened, I don't know if I...can trust you anymore. Or anyone.”

James frowned. “I haven't seen them, I swear, Mallory.”

Mallory stood. “Very good, double-oh seven.”

When Mallory turned his back, James drew out his weapon.

_Elsewhere_

 

“It's done,” Alec said.

Q looked at Alec and smiled happily. “And James?”

“Unsure.”

“He did what he had to,” Q said as he moved to his laptop.  


	10. suit up

 “They're heading towards the perimeter fence,” Tanner explained as he stared at the cameras. The mass was becoming bigger and possibly too big for the small group to handle. They were about to run out of supplies and someone needed to head out into the mass to find more. Or if at all possible, they might have to leave their secured home to find another place to get food and supplies safely. “They're testing the fence, looking for a weakness.”

M sighed and looked over at James and Alec. Both were slimmed, but still able to fight as if they were in their prime. “Suit up and get out there. Get rid of them.”

James and Alec nodded as they moved to their armory in silence like the deadly agents that they once were.

“We're almost out of ammo,” Alec replied as he checked the pistol before he holstered it.

“We'll go into town and find more,” James assured him as he pulled a kevlar vest over himself.

“We? Hell no,” Alec countered as he strapped a knife to his boot. “Make the rooks go out, they need to learn.”

“They aren't bait,” James replied over his shoulder as he grabbed a helmet. “Come out, Luke.”

A young bespectacled man emerged from the shadows. The young man's glasses were broken and taped together while one of the lenses was cracked. James then noticed how skinny the man was; too skinny. Then again, they all were. James wished he could get a burger, god he hadn't had one in so long. The beard he supported was unkempt and in need of a shave. James turned as he still held onto the helmet.

“Please don't go,” he said finally as he moved in front of James. “Let someone else do it.”

“Q, it's my job,” James reassured him. He smiled and kissed Q before he put on his helmet as he moved to place an earpiece into his ear while Alec did the same. “Besides, it's a quick run through and we'll be back.”

“James, we gotta go,” Alec said as he loaded the shotgun.

“I don't like this,” Q frowned.

“It won't be long,” James told him and kissed Q again. He showed Q the ring he wore. “I made a promise, love. I'll come back. Besides, what could go wrong?”

James waved and followed Alec out of the armory and towards the perimeter fence.

As they walked, they made their way to the front, upward toward the roof. There, they met a couple other agents who watched the fence from below.

“Are you two to relieve us?” one asked.

“No Eight,” James replied. “We gotta go down.”

Eight looked over at her partner. “You fucking kidding, right?”

Alec grunted as he cracked his neck. “Yes, just to make sure they aren't destroying the fence.”

“Couldn't it wait until morning?” the other asked.

James shook his head. “Can't take the risk. Lower the ladder.”

Eight looked over at her partner. “You heard 'em, Three.”

Three hesitated and lowered the ladder enough for them to climb down. James looked at them. “Earpieces in?”

Three and Eight nodded. “Loud and clear, Seven.”

Alec gave them a mock salute. “See you in a couple hours.”

“Please don't take a couple hours,” Three sighed. “I _really_ don't want to go after you.”

“Should be you rooks doing this,” Alec muttered as he climbed down, followed by James.

After they were on ground level, the ladder shot back up. James sighed as he turned toward the fence. The masses have doubled in size since they had arrived, their groans get louder with each passing day. James and Alec begin to check the fence.

“Are all the doors and windows secured should we be breached?” James asked a loud.

“Two and Five have doubled checked,” Eight answered. “If we are breached, they will not get into the building.”

James nodded as they continued to walk around.

“There's more and more each day,” Alec told him. “We can't stay here any longer.”

“We'll figure it out when the time comes,” James said.

Right as James said that, the fence gave away behind them. James turned as the masses began to file towards the building.

“Eight! Three! We need the goddamn ladder!” James said as they ran around the building. “The fence is down! I repeat, the _fence is down!”_

“Why can't you not say things like that when _we're down here!?”_ Alec snapped at him as they skidded around towards the ladder. “Why can't you wait when we're safe in the _fucking building_?”

“Can you stop bitching about this until we get back to the roof?” James hollered back at him as the rest of the fence began to fall. James shot at the first person that stood in front of him while others groped them as they ran by. They turned one more time and saw the ladder. “Drop the ladder!”

“Seven?!” Three screeched. “There's been a breach _inside!”_

“Luke...” James whispered as he and Alec had stopped under where the ladder would drop down. “They...they aren't going to lower the ladder...no one is on the roof!”

“Why?!”

“Breach on the inside!” James hollered as he shot another. “We have to get out of here!”

“How!?”

“I don't know, but we need to get back into the building!”

“We can't!” Alec cried out. “It's been fortified! We have to get out of here or get bit!”

James swore out. “Luke!”

“We gotta go!”

Alec grabbed him and headed pass the downed fence, firing as they tried to get free. Once they went through the fence, James turned to the building and frowned. He didn't want to leave but they had to. Safety for the two of them. How did they get breached inside? The masses surrounded the building and James looked on sadly. Luke. Alec patted his shoulder.

“We'll come back,” he said quietly. “Promise.”

“They're already dead,” James said quietly. “Why bother.”

A screech was heard and they looked around. Alec motioned with his head and the two of them went out into the city, the destroyed world that they used to know. They now needed to find shelter, food. James needed to get back to the building as soon as he could.  

 


	11. starlight

  Q forgot their anniversary but it was okay because the past year was complete hell. James thought it was strange when Q told him that he had never seen the stars before. James had to change that almost immediately. James fingered the ring box in his pocket as he brought Q towards the roof of the building. Tonight was perfect in the sense that there was a storm and the power went out this side of London. No lights and the light pollution was significantly less. Otherwise, it was perfect.

The look on Q's face when he saw the stars was worth it. It was perfect. James shoved his hands in his pocket and held onto the box.

“Hey uh Q-Luke,” James corrected himself. “I gotta ask you something.”

Q's smile immediately vanished as he stepped back. “The answer is no.”

“No? But you-” James cried out when he was hit in the chest with a taser. He fell to his knees as he stared at Q with bleary vision. Q stared at him excitedly. He knelt down in front of James.

“I'm not Luke,” was the last thing James heard before he passed out.

James woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and noticed that he was tied to a chair. God fucking damn it.

“Christ! About bloody fucking time yeh woke up!” a voice rang out. James blinked through the darkness as he tried to find the voice. He then saw Q...not Q? Not Q sat across from him, a playful smile on his face. “Wakey Wakey Jamesey.”

“The fuck..?” James asked, his mind still reeling from what the hell is going on and the taser. Please god let it just be from the taser.

Not Q laughed. “Yeh still haven't figured it out, have you Jamesey.”

Only one person called him Jamesey. Just one. James swallowed but his mouth was dry. No, no, god please.

“Ethan,” James managed out. Ethan laughed and smiled wider.

“Only took yeh a year t'figure it out. Hell, all of you were fooled,” Ethan said.

“Then where's Luke!?” James demanded but he knew the answer. God, he knew the answer. Oh god, god, please no.

Ethan couldn't stop laughing. “If I recall, you said...'that he should be in a psych ward in a strait jacket and electroshock therapy for the rest of his miserable life.' Your words, mate.”

James felt the air get sucked out of his chest. He sent Luke, _his Q_ to hell without even realizing it. Suddenly, his entire world in the past year made sense. Q will never forgive him for this. Hell! He can't even think about what the fuck he did to Q. Tears stung his eyes before he felt anger well up inside of him.

“I'm going to kill you,” James growled out.

His world began to make sense now. How standoffish Q had been. How he no longer looked after gadgets and stayed focused on the databases. How much did Ethan alter? Hell, how much _destruction_ did Ethan cause right under their noses?

Ethan stared at James. Ethan knew that James was thinking about the past year. “Don't worry. You've done enough for me,” he explained. “All of Six has. I mean, you guys really let me have my blood lust just by killing all of you in nice, happy accidents.”

“And me?” James demanded as he felt the penknife slip into his hand as he began to cut himself free. Keep Ethan talking, he liked to always talk.

Ethan glared and the smile gone. He then clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh no, Jamesey. I'm going to kill you slowly. You were my biggest challenge.” Ethan laughed. “How easy was it to learn all of your deepest secrets. And then knowing that you are just a weak and scared little boy who lost his parents. It's almost pathetic.”

“Just like how you killed yours?” James demanded almost free.

“They betrayed Luke and me! Betrayed _me!_ ” Ethan bellowed. “And I taught them a lesson!”

James didn't wait any longer and tackled Ethan to the ground. James found his hands around the boy's neck before the boy tased him again as James swore. James panted and collapsed onto the floor.

“See you 'round, Jamesey,” Ethan said and quickly left the flat.

James grunted as he moved to get his phone. He called the only person that knew. “Alec?” James coughed out. “Get over here. We have to get to Wrexham mental hospital. Immediately.” 


	12. red

 “You got red on you,” James stated and didn't turn to look at the young quartermaster.

Q was against a wall, a bullet in his shoulder. He glared at James angrily. “Really?! How could you tell?”

James grinned as he hid behind the structure as another hailstorm of bullets rained upon them. “You should probably put something on that wound. You're going to pass out soon.”

“I know how a bloody gunshot wound works!”Q snapped at him. “And I shouldn't even be here but _some ass_ said that they needed my personal fucking touch on hacking into their system in the first place!”

“I wonder who could have asked for your service,” James deadpanned as he returned fire.

“You are not getting any sex tonight if that's what you're implying. Or any night. I should just break up with you.”

“Ah, empty promises.”

“I hate you, you know that? I hate you so much.”

“Stop your bitching,” James said as he holstered his weapon, a sudden silence filled the air. “All the targets are neutralized and I sent out a signal. They should be here soon.”

“I'm dying, James, you know that? You are killing me right now.”

“Oh for God's sake,” James grumbled and took off his jacket and pressed it against Q's wound. “You're fine and a little bit of field work doesn't kill anyone.”

“Remember Dave? You remember Dave, right?”

“Who the hell is Dave?”

“Dave was my R until you _decided_ that he needed to be in the field and he was killed very quickly.”

“He was a red shirt,” James explained. “And a traitor.”

“Did you just...did you just do a Star Trek joke at me?”

“I thought you would like it.”

“You just basically told me that Dave didn't matter!”

“He didn't. He was selling secrets and you didn't notice until he was gone.”

“You can't just dispose of my team like that!”

“I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel but I need your coordinates, like now,” a voice interrupted in their earwigs; Alec.

“Alec, tell James that he shouldn't have killed Dave!”

“Red shirt Dave?” Alec asked. “He didn't kill him, I did. He was selling secrets.”

“I told you,” James said.

“You,” Q pointed at James. “Shut up. Alec, here are the coordinates.”

Alec and the team arrived shortly after. Q was pale and on the verge of passing out, the wound taking its toll on his body. James kept the jacket pressed tightly against the wound as Medical came forward to take Q. On the stretcher, Q looked over at Alec and James.

“Hey,” Alec smiled. “You got red on you.”

“Fuck. You,” Q said before he passed out. 


	13. i was taking some overdue holiday

James boarded up the door before he looked back at Q. “Q look at me,” he said quickly.

The young quartermaster looked up at the older man, blood running down his nose, past his lips, and onto his white shirt. Old blood mixed with new as the white shirt was now a hazy hue of brown and red. James ran to him and began to clean him up. They’ll smell it, they’ll smell all that blood.

“J-James,” Q whispered.

“It’s okay,” James said quickly as he grabbed his handkerchief before he pressed it against Q’s nose. “We gotta cover up the blood, love, we gotta-”

“I know, I know,” Q mumbled as he stared upward at the ceiling.  “Will dey smell it?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” James said as he took off his suit jacket to cover up Q’s now stained shirt. “We gotta get out of here.”

“H-how? Dey got everyding surrounded,” Q said as he breathed heavily through his mouth. “The UV bullets are still in Q-branch, didn’t think we needed them here.”

“I think I have a couple left in my gun,” James said as he immediately went for his gun to check. He sighed and slid the magazine back in its place. “I lied.”

“Bravo, double-oh seven,” Q muttered darkly.

“Hey, you were the one that said: “hey James, let’s go on holiday. Hey James let’s go someplace where we can ski and have all this wondrous sex in front of a fireplace” and look where we are.”

“I never said that we would have sex in front of a fireplace,” Q told him as he plugged his nose up with tissues. He kept the suit jacket close around his body. “We need a cellphone.”

“It’d help if I didn’t leave mine at the hotel and they took yours,” James said.

Just then a shriek was heard throughout the building. Q gaped and James readied his weapon. Q gripped his arm and James frowned. There wasn’t much in the room with them, just a small desk and a couple of chairs which were strategically placed in front of the door. There wasn’t even a bloody window in the room. They were really and truly fucked. The shriek came closer and pounded on the door. James moved and pushed Q behind him. This was their last stand and he was going to be damned if any of those fuckers take them alive.

“Q…just know…” he said. “I love you.”

Q gripped James tightly. James grunted as he tried to get free but couldn’t. James turned and stared at Q with wide eyes, the young man’s green eyes had turned red. “I do, too.”

Q bit down on James’s neck.


	14. flowers

 James knelt down and placed the flowers next to the tombstone. He then stood back up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He inhaled before he exhaled slowly. This was stupid, why were they even here?

“Do you want to say anything?” Q asked as he stood next to James.

James sighed as he shook his head. “We just buried an empty casket of my best friend. What is there to say?”

Q moved closer to him and held the older man's hand. “Anything,” Q answered.

James sighed again, this time irritably. “Alec, I hate that you got shot. I hate that I had to leave your body. I hate that you aren't here with me. I hate that I have to sit here and talk to a fucking stupid bloody tombstone about this. And I hate that I can't punch you in the fucking face for being a stupid fucking moron during the mission.”

Q raised an eyebrow. “Are you finished?”

James nodded. “Yeah.” James looked over at the young man. “I feel better. Thank you.”

Q gave a small smile. He might not know the relationship between the two of them but he knew that James would tell him when the time was right. “Come on, let's go home.”

James returned his gaze to the tombstone. “Goodbye old friend. I wish we could have parted differently.”

James wrapped an arm around Q's shoulders as they finally left the cemetery. Unknown to the two of them, they were being watched. Janus sneered at the two of them.

“Look how quickly they forget you,” she told him. “They buried empty coffin. Poetic.”

Janus shook his head. “It'll make all this much easier,” he replied.

“Why not strike now? When they are vulnerable?”

“Because they'll be expecting it,” Janus said. “And I will strike when they least expect it.”

Janus walked out the cemetery without waiting for the woman.  


	15. i won't give up on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: this does not follow the last prompt

 “Mission well done, James,” R, no Q now, said to him as he walked into Q-branch to give back his equipment. Q noticed that James had a slight limp to his walk but kept his composure; she said nothing about it.

James placed the gun and his earwig on the table and stared at the new Q. He wanted _his_ Q back. Granted, he loved R like a sister but this wasn't the same. It will never be the same again. Q swallowed and moved her eyes down, frightened on what James would do. James said nothing and left Q-branch. James stalked towards the elevators and went downward, down deeper into the bowels of MI6. He could feel the air get staler, colder. When the elevator stopped, James stepped out. He checked his cufflinks as he continued to walk and ignored the pain in his leg. He began to walk faster, swifter to get to his destination. The lights around him began to dim and turned the hallway into an almost pitch blackness. He turned the corner and two guards immediately stood up from their seated positions.

“Are you authorized to come down here?” one guard stated, a hand went to his holster. James let out a low growl as his lip turned into a sneer.

James glared and pulled out his wallet to show his MI6 badge. The guard immediately backed away.

“I'm sorry sir,” the guard said as he removed his hand from his holster while the other guard relaxed as well. “Would you like to go inside?”

“Open the door,” James snapped.

The guard nodded and the other guard turned towards the door. They placed their hands on the two handprint sensors before they turned their keys simultaneously. The door hissed and opened. James walked through the doors to reveal a smaller room. It was like a large glass box filled with nothing but a small cot, books, and a skinny young man with tussled hair. He was on the bed reading when he dropped the book and grinned.

“Back again are you James?” Q, the real Q asked. Q stood, the white prison uniform he wore was two sizes too big for his lanky frame. Q moved closer to where James stood until there was nothing but glass that separated them. James noticed that Q's glasses were broken, taped on the sides, possibly from their...interrogations. He also made note that Q had bruises on his face, arms, and his lip was split. James stood, his fists clenched. “You need to shave, James. And go to Medical, you're favoring your left side again.”

“I'll see to it that you can get new glasses,” James told him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Q moved and placed a hand on the glass. James's heart skipped a beat. Q still wore his own silver ring. James shifted and didn't falter as he continued to glare at Q. Q chuckled as he tapped the glass with his ring.

“What is the real reason why you've come down here?” Q finally asked as he began to pace around the small square room, his arms swayed playfully. He snapped his fingers as he began to hum. James could hear the pants swish as Q walked. “Have you come to see...what other secrets that I have in this brilliant mind of mine?'”

_I wanted to see you_ , James thought. “You're a terrorist, Luke. And you will never see the outside world again. You and Trevelyan.”

Q scoffed as he stared at the ground while he paced. “That is if Trevelyan is still alive, you mean. I saw how you shot him. Point blank. Very precise.”

“Didn't kill him the last time it happened.”

“We wanted you to join us!” Q finally hollered and slammed his hands against the glass in front of James. James raised an eyebrow; this was the first time he had seen Q lose his cool like this. “MI6 has put the world into chaos and SPECTRE was going to put the world back into order!”

James in turn, slammed his right hand onto the glass. Q glared at James before he moved his eyes to James's hand. Q's eyes went a little wide. In the middle of the palm of James's hand was a mutilated Cyrillic letter sha. James knew what Alec was going to write: шпион; spy. When James went to kill both Trevelyan and Q months ago, Trevelyan gave him a parting gift and laughed as he stabbed the knife into James’s hand as he did so.

“Just like how you decided to _brand_ me as a spy!?” James hollered back. “So now that all of _your_ people know who _I am?!_ ”

“Stand down, double-oh seven!” a voice boomed. James turned, his eyes wide with anger to see five guards with their guns aimed towards him and M who stood in the middle. James stared at Mallory before he returned his gaze to Q. Q had backed away with a grin on his face.

“You've been very bad, James,” Q said as he moved to his cot.

“James, back away,” Mallory told him. James slammed his fist against the glass once more and Q didn't flinch. James stormed over and stood in front of Mallory. “My office. Now. Or these fine gentlemen will force you out of my building unconscious or not.”

James gave Mallory a venomous stare as he stormed out and Mallory followed him.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Mallory asked in his office. James sat in one of the chairs in front of Mallory's large desk. James felt defeated, angered that his life spiraled out of control. “He will make you turn, if you continue to see him.”

“I can't help it,” James mumbled.

“You can't keep doing this,” Mallory said. “He will not change. He has made his decision.”

“This is Vesper all over again,” James whispered, tears welled in his eyes. “I can't do this again. Not again...”

“I see,” Mallory said before he stood. “I'm having Mr. Palmer moved to another facility. It'll be the best for both of you.”

James stared with wide eyes before they clouded over. “Yes sir.”

“That's all, double-oh seven.” Mallory nodded and James stood. He buttoned his jacket and stormed out.

Days later, an explosion ripped through the bowels of MI6.

Evacuations were placed as people filed out. Commotion scattered through the building as people asked loudly if this was yet another attack caused by Silva. Through the smoke and fire, James briskly moved to his destination. He only had mere minutes before they figured out what he had done. James went to the cells and walked towards the two guards. They held up their hands but James shot them before they could even think about grabbing their weapons. James unlocked the door and stalked inside. Q stood up and smoothed out his prison uniform.

“So you do still care about me,” Q grinned at James.

James opened the cell and tossed some clothes to the young man. “Get dressed. We need to get out of here,” was all he said.


	16. give me tea or bad things will happen

Q's mind hurt. Like really hurt. Once again Alec decided that he wanted to blow something up for the hell of it and Q _had_ to be the one that had to clean it up. Why did the double-oh agents have to be so damned destructive? Q stared at his empty mug and huffed, wanting more but couldn't leave his damned station. He was alone in the office, James on a flight back from Istanbul and Q was too preoccupied to look if his plane even landed. He then heard the door open. He huffed angrily. “R, if you don't have any bloody tea with you, you can fucking get out until you get some. Do you understand?”

A mug was placed next to him. “Is that how little you think of me?” a gravelly voice asked.

Q finally looked up. “James!” he said and hugged the older man. James grunted and wrapped his arms around his quartermaster. “When did you get in?”

“You weren't watching me?” James teased.

Q rolled his eyes. “Your buddy is being a dipshit,” he answered and sat back down.

“Who did he fuck that caused him to be on a hitlist?”

Q laughed. “No, he just blew shit up. And I've been cleaning up his mess ever since.”

“Why? Make Alec clean it up.”

“I mean, I could,” Q answered. “But then that'd be just mean. He said that he bought me some nice tea from Japan.”

“Don't play favorites.”

“Why? I play favorites with you all the time.”

“But I'm your husband, I should be allowed to be the favorite.”

“You didn't bring me tea, so no, you aren't right now.”

“What the hell is this?” James said and pointed at the mug that he put on the table. “I brought you tea!”

“Horrendous tea from the petrol station, I assume.”

James shifted on his feet. “I also brought you your favorite biscuits.”

Q smiled and took the box from James. “See? You are my favorite.”

“I feel like every time you two have a lovers' quarrel, I'm always there to fucking listen to it,” Alec said loudly through the earpiece. “And I do hate being the third wheel.”

“You're not the third wheel,” Q stated.

“But I'm your second favorite agent, right?”

James huffed and Q rolled his eyes. “Yes, only because you two bastard spoil me.”

“But we're your two bastards,” Alec pointed out.

Q pinched the bridge of his nose as James grinned. “Unfortunately, yes. Do you need extraction, Alec?”

“That would be lovely,” he answered. “Because this table can only take so many bullets.” 


	17. platonic

 “Come out with us,” James told Q one night after a long night of work.

“Bond, you know I can't,” Q said exasperated. “I have a lot of work to do and you need to get ready for your mission to bloody Morocco!”

“James rolled his eyes. “Come on. Come join 'Penny, Alec, and me. Just go to a bar, have a couple of drinks, and you can come right back.”

Q glared. “Unlike the rest of you, I _work_.”

“That's almost insulting to Moneypenny,” James stated. “She works just as hard as you.”

Q huffed. “I know she-”

“Need I remind you she flew all the way to Macau to deliver some sort of stupid message for me because you're afraid of flying.”

Q rubbed his temples. “Bond, I really don't have the time-”

James was already fiddling with things on his desk. He picked up a compass. “Is this for my mission?”

“Yes it is,” Q sighed out angrily. “It's a compass to tell you were the nearest asshole is...and look! It's pointing at you!”

James just grinned and set the compass down. “I didn't know that you cared.”

“James I swear to god...”

“Just one bloody drink Q and then you can come back,” James said. “We just want you to get out of the lab for a couple of hours, all right? No one needs to work more than you and we get that but you still need to you know, _leave_.”

“I have a cat at home,” Q stated weakly. Q sighed and nodded. “All right fine. One drink.”

James's grin went into a smile. “Better.”

“This isn't a date,” Q stated. “Just a mere drinks with friends.”

“Of course,” James nodded as he held out the door for the young man as he put on his coat. “Why would I think this was a date?”


	18. nightmares

_Bond, do it soon enough and she might even be in one piece._

_He screamed when he couldn't get the door opened. Water filled his lungs but all he wanted to do was get her out of there. Get out. Air. I need air._

 

James shot up from the bed. He panted as he quickly surveyed the room as he tried to remember where he was.

“Bloody fuck,” he swore under his breath as he moved out of the bed and towards the kitchen. His hands shook as he grabbed the tumbler and began to pour the scotch into a glass. He took one swing before he poured another, then another, and for the hell of it, another. James set the glass down hard and held onto the counter. He rubbed his face before he looked up to see her. She stared at him, her eyes lifeless as her wet hair matted against her forehead while her red dress hung loosely against her body. His eyes went wide as he reached for her. She then screamed at him but only water poured out of her mouth as she choked. James hollered and jumped back as he hit the cabinets behind him, the tumbler and glass shaking from his weight. He tried to breathe but he couldn't get air.  _I need air_.

“James,” a voice drifted into his mind. James blinked and looked over to see a blurred figure.

“Vesper?” he whispered as he shook his head while he tried to clear his mind, sharpen his vision.

“It's Luke,” the voice said. James blinked again and Vesper vanished. A young man came towards him, a look of worry on his face. “Do you remember?”

James stared at the young man. “R.”

He nodded. “Right. I'm R, second in command at Q-branch.”

“Why are you here?”

“Double-oh Six is out on a mission and asked me to come stay with you for a few days,” R explained and muttered: “and M.”

“You don't need to be here.”

“Well, you're drinking again. And you were screaming.”

“Screaming?”

R nodded. “I was about to come wake you up but then you were in the kitchen.”

James shook his head and moved back to the scotch. “You can leave, R, you don't need to stay.”

“I know,” R told him and pushed up his glasses. “About her.”

The next thing R knew was that he was slammed against the wall. James held onto the collar of his shirt and R could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

“Don't!” James snapped at him and gripped his neck. “Don't you fucking talk about her!”  _I need air. I need to get her out of there. I need air._

R gasped but remained calm. “Bond, you need to calm down. You're going to get hurt.”

James growled angrily. “Boy, you don't even know how  _much I can hurt you_.”

“I'd rather not,” R stated as he slowly unwrapped James's fingers from his neck. “You need to rest. From the Royale mission to Greene, you need to relax.”

James huffed as he drank more. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“You might have fooled M but you don't fool me. We all care about you, you ass.”

James sneered as he took another drink. “Then maybe you shouldn't care. Double-ohs don't last long.”

R rolled his eyes. “And yet here you are still breathing, still  _alive_.” R rubbed his neck as he sighed. R couldn’t do this anymore. “If you want me gone, I'll leave.”

R turned back towards the bedrooms before James caught his hand. R raised an eyebrow at the action. James stared at the ground, his body shaking.

“No,” James said finally. “Stay...please stay. I uh...I don't want to be alone right now.”

R blinked before he nodded. He led James back to the bedroom and prayed that maybe, just maybe James will be able to move on from Vesper.

 _I need air_.

_I can finally breathe again._


	19. anticipation

 James couldn't sit still. He was in a small room as he stared down at his black oxford shoes. He swallowed, never in his life did he realize that he would be in this position. The tux he wore almost felt constricted and James felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to take a breath but he felt so nervous; he'd rather take down Le Chiffre again....

James closed his eyes. Not now, don't think about her now. He needed a drink; badly.

“James?” Alec asked as he walked into the room. The other man also wore a tux as he made his way over to him. “You awright, mate?”

James looked up at him. “This should have been me and Vesper...”

Alec moved to sit next to him and pulled out a flask. “I know, bud, but it ain't.”

James sighed and rubbed his face. “I can't stop thinking about her.”

Alec took a sip and handed the flask to James. “And you will probably never stop thinking about her. But, this is my question; do you love Luke?”

James blinked and looked at Alec confused. “Of course I do, I love him.”

Alec looked over at him. “And you will never stop loving Vesper. Vesper was everything to you but so is Luke.” Alec stood up and held out his hand for his flask. “Luke is important to us as he is to you. Vesper was important to you but you also need to move on. You will never stop that love but you need to continue to _live_.”

James swallowed and took a drink from the flask. “You're never this sentimental,” James stated finally as he handed the flask back to Alec.

Alec only shrugged as he pocketed the flask. “I'm your best friend, idiot. And Luke is a good friend, too. Co-worker, mostly because he's good at what he does. So, don't fuck that up, yeh? I don't want him to come after me after you fuck something up.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“If not me, it'll be the rest of the double-ohs,” Alec smiled and winked. “I'm just a messenger for the others. They all think of Luke as their younger brother who help them kill people.”

James rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” James finally stood up. “Do you still have them?”

Alec pulled the two rings out of his pocket. They were both silver bands but one was a spinner ring; one to help with Luke's nervous habits. “I wouldn't be your best man for nothing.”

“I could have used Tanner, you know.”

“Nah, you totally wouldn't have,” Alec smiled. “You would have used Moneypenny, but she already committed to Luke already.”

James was quiet. “Yeah, you're right.”

Alec punched him in the arm. “Come on, let's go everyone's waiting.”

James looked at him and gave a small smile. “Hey...thanks. For you know...”

Alec nodded. “You're welcome. Come on.”

James wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders as they walked out of the small room and out to James's new life.

_I still love you and will never forget you._


	20. forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry indiana jones and the last cruade

 Well he was surely his father's son, James thought bitterly to himself. Granted, he wasn't a history buff like his old man, but hey at least they got to spend some time together. They found where the holy grail was; yeah that grail. Like, the holy shit Jesus Christ put his blood in this grail. Going from Venice [FUCKING RATS] and Austria [FUCK THAT BULTER]. Then that bitch, Elsa, was a fucking SPECTRE bitch. “Told you,” Alec said to him even though Alec was the one _that fucking slept with her._ Now, they were at the end, they were at the temple in which held the grail. But of course, they were followed and of fucking course it was members of SPECTRE [assholes]. Donovan, an old friend of his father's led the members of SPECTRE to the temple and then shot his father in order to make James do what he wanted. Alec pressed his jacket to Indiana's stomach but looked at James worried. Donovan told James that he had to get through the tests to get to the grail.

Indiana tapped James's chest. “You don't know much about this...but...in here you do,” Indiana gasped out as he gave him the small moleskine notebook; the grail diary.

Fucking fuck fuck. James looked towards the entrance to the temple and continued to swear in his head. He didn't know much of the holy grail, other than what Q spoon fed him while on the plane ride over when Donovan kidnapped his father. Q looked at him and back at Alec.

“You go I go,” Q whispered to him.

James swallowed and nodded. “Let's go.”

Q read the passages aloud and James did what he did best; improvise. They went through the first challenge, save for a few hairs on the back of Q's head as the blades almost cut through them and Q swearing up a storm at James for not figuring it out sooner. “I'm trying!” The second challenge, the word of God, James knew that one from Sunday school. “Jehovah.”

“J-” James said and moved to the letter tile on the ground, which promptly gave away and caused James to almost die. “Fucking!”

“You idiot!” Q snapped as he helped James out of the hole that had spikes at the bottom of the pit. “In Latin Jehovah is spelled with an I!”

Then the leap of faith, which wasn't a leap of faith as described by Q, which was just an optical illusion or some shit. They got the room and holy shit that knight was still alive and dad was right. Surrounding the knight were different chalices of all shapes and sizes. The knight explained that they needed to choose, but choose wisely because choosing poorly would be disastrous. FUCKING.

Then that's when Donovan and Elisa decided to show up. Immediately, they began to touch, trying to find the correct grail. Q hung back and James wished he had his gun. Donovan picked one out and drank from the chalice. James put Q behind him as Donovan quickly began to age and whittled away to nothing before exploding. Ew, Donovan body parts on his jacket.

“He chose...poorly,” said the knight.

The trio worked to find the grail. They looked through hundreds before James noticed a small one, small unnoticed grail. James picked it up. James looked at Q and Elsa. James sighed. “Only one way to find out,” James muttered bitterly. James moved to the water and drank from the cup, then Q did the same. James looked over at the knight and he nodded.

“You have chosen wisely,” the knight said. “But, beware: the grail cannot pass beyond the great seal, for that is the boundary, and the price, for immortality.”

James wasted no time in running the grail full of water to his father. Alec removed the jacket and James swallowed. Please work. James poured the water over the wound and his father's wound instantly healed. James sat back and smiled. Indiana immediately hugged James and James did the same. James thought he lost his father all over again. He couldn't do that, not again.

“So this is it, huh?” Indiana asked as he looked at the grail. “Shame your grandaddy couldn't be here to see this. This was his quest in the first place, after all.”

James smiled as he held out his hand for the grail. “We need to put it back.”

“We'll be taking it now,” Elsa replied as she pointed her gun at them.

James swore. “Can you pick a bloody side already?”

“Blofeld will send his regards for you giving him the holy grail,” she stated. “Now hand it over.”

“You know it can't leave here,” Q stated. “It can't pass the great seal.”

Elsa smiled as she began to walk backward towards the exit. “I'll take my chances.”

As soon as Elsa passed the great seal, the temple began to collapse. James swore and grabbed his father while Alec helped Q. The floor split in two and Elsa fell, screaming the entire way. James slipped and Indiana caught him. Together, the four reached the exit while the temple collapsed and closed for the final time. James coughed as he stood up and stared at the now blocked cave.

“Well now what?” Alec demanded as he helped Indiana up.

James looked at Q and grinned. Q smiled back and James wrapped his arm around the young man. “Now we go the fuck home,” James answered.

Indiana grinned as he patted James on the back. “You did good, son. Real good.”

“Thanks dad,” James said and wrapped his other arm around his father.

“So, are we like immortal now?” Q asked as they began to walk away. “We did drink from the cup of Christ.”

“Uh...” James began.

“And you didn't bloody share?” Alec demanded. “You two are assholes!”

Well, maybe living forever wouldn't be so bad after all.  


End file.
